Pierrot
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: Ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una mascara, siempre sonriendo y diciendo que todo esta bien ¿Que sucederá cuando alguien sienta su dolor? U.A


**Pierrot**

Hola! He venido aquí de pasito, a dejar este pequeño One-shot! Se preguntaran ¿Pero que hace publicando esto cuando tiene otras dos historias sin terminar? Pues... Cuando la musa vuela en algo nuevo, es inevitable querer compartirla.

Sabran en que me inspire, ¿sospechoso?

Espero que disfruten mucho leyendo así como yo escribiendo.

Sin más y no sin antes decirles que Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko.

**Advertencia: Corran por unos pañuelos.**

* * *

******Pierrot**

**Era nuevo en eso.**

El estar entrenando día y noche para poder entretener a un público, se le hacía más difícil, llegaban a haber ocasiones en las que ni siquiera comía o dormía, además que se desmayaba, y como castigo recibía fuertes golpes por sus entrenadores, sin tener consideración de que apenas es un niño en crecimiento.

Ese día peleó fuerte con el jefe, por lo cual se alisto y decidió tomar un poco de aire. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando sus reproches ¿Por qué lo tenían que explotar? Comenzó a moverse encima de su pelota gigante por aquel pueblo, siendo observado por los menores, el practicar un poco no le haría daño, y sería mejor sin aquellas lenguas chismosas, que solo le causaban más dolores. Aun era muy pequeño para aquello, pero su meta al ser adoptado, era volverse el mejor de aquel circo, aunque nunca imagino los malos tratos que le iban a dar. Repartiendo flores y pequeñas pelotas a quienes le aplaudían, se alejo poco a poco de toda aquella muchedumbre y fue a parar a un lindo claro. Continúo con su recorrido y respiro un poco aquel ambiente, sintiéndose como en casa.

Sin darse cuenta estaba perdiendo su parte humana. Se le estaba olvidando como llegar a sentir, dándole temor de sí mismo, pero eso es lo que hacían los payasos como el ¿no? Tragarse todos los sentimientos para siempre poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su público.

Se detuvo, y observo su alrededor embelesado por la belleza, pero unos sollozos llamaron su atención, dirigiéndolo a un gran árbol. Asomo su cabeza con cuidado y vio una niña más o menos de su edad llorando encogida. Golpeo el tronco de aquel árbol como si de una puerta se tratara, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados, haciendo que los sollozos disminuyeran. Le mostro lo ágil que podía ser sobre aquella pelota, y Kagome lo miraba de manera atenta. El payaso la había asustado, pero sin duda, le impresionaba, que fuera el primero en encontrarla. De repente Inuyasha cayó al suelo, ocasionando que ella riera.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto con aquella melodiosa voz. Inuyasha solo asintió.

Internamente algo se movió en su interior ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le pregunto eso? ¿Cuál había sido la última persona en preocuparse por el? La chica se levanto un poco preocupada, al ver que no se ponía de pie, unas lágrimas quisieron salir por la abrumadora sensación que tuvo, pero respiro. Se levanto rápidamente, y siguió con su tarea de divertir a la niña, la cual lo miraba de manara atenta con sus ajos color azabache, haciendo que de vez en cuando, Inuyasha se equivocara y cayera.

_¿Por qué oculta su cara tras una máscara? _Se pregunto, queriendo quitársela, y ver el rostro oculto. La niña no volvió a reír mas, solo se dedicaba a observarlo. No quería que siguiera finiendo, que todo se encontraba bien, cuando no era así. Le dolía más que cualquier cosa, y a pesar de ser una niña, podía ver el dolor en ese niño. Y Para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño, entre sus ropas saco comida y un pequeño pañuelo blanco.

—Come—le dijo. El chico obedeció y devoro por completo aquel alimento que la niña le brindaba— y el pañuelo es para cuando quieras llorar— comento ella con simpleza.

— Lo payasos no lloran—dijo de forma agresiva Inuyasha levantándose al instante. Haciendo sobresaltar a Kagome.

Sin querer evitarlo sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, pero sabía que esta vez no habría nadie para alegrarla, porque acaba de espantarlo _¿Cuándo lo volvería ver?_

Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar y emprendió camino a su _**"hogar"**_. No le agradaba aquella sensación en su pecho que lo comenzaba a confundir. Y a pesar de que era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, decidió no ser egoísta por esa vez.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — le pregunto la Kagome desde la distancia. El payaso asintió sintiéndose culpable por mentir y siguió con su camino.

* * *

**7 años después.**

Al circo entraban muchas personas con la expectativa de divertirse, reír y disfrutar; tal vez compartir un rato con los seres queridos, alguna que otra pareja que pretendía salir de la monotonía, niños que desean entrar en un mundo nuevo y familias con el fin crear buenos recuerdos. Desde lo lejos un joven veía toda aquella escena sintiéndose triste por nunca haber pasado esas cosas con su familia, por la desdicha de ser huérfano, un huérfano acogido por el circo. Y aunque aquella vida no era lo que él esperaba, al menos logro sobrevivir. Suspiro. No podía seguir con aquellos pensamientos.

_**Era hora del espectáculo. Era hora de hacer divertir. **_

Se preparo para su acto, podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas a lo lejos, como lo llamaban, pero, no lo llamaban a él, _ Inuyasha,_ si no **al payaso**; retoco su traje y se miro al espejo antes de ponerse la máscara, su rostro no se veía tan feliz como quería hacer ver aquel disfraz, sonrió con tristeza, hace mucho que no sabía lo que era ser feliz. Mostrando a todo el mundo estar bien, para hacerlos feliz, haciéndose el tonto, para alegrar los corazones de los niños, de los adultos y ancianos. Un pobre payaso era él.

Salió saludando a todos con mucha energía, analizando el público, viendo más personas de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo, entre la multitud una joven le llamo la atención, no reía, no saltaba, solo lo veía con expectativa, esa joven que había visto muchos años atrás y creyó no volver a ver. Comenzó con su primer acto montándose sobre una pelota gigante amarilla, moviéndose con agilidad por el lugar, haciendo que todos lo animaran a hacer algo mas, las personas reían y aplaudían, lo niños saltaban con muchas emoción, a excepción de aquella joven, quien aun mantenía su vista en el de forma seria.

Saco unas pelotas de sus bolsillos para hacer de aquel acto más interesante, la música sonando con mayor volumen, y la emoción en las personas era imposible de ocultar. Continuo con su trabajo, pero ella se mantenía impasible ¿Por qué no sonreía por lo menos? Tal fue su desconcentración que cayó de bruces al suelo. Todos rieron más fuerte, menos ella quien lo veía preocupado.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su frente y la toco con un poco de temor, estaba sangrando. Se levanto y uno que otro niño comenzó a llorar, pero él fue rápido y se acerco a uno de los menores, haciendo un pequeño acto de magia. Tapando la sangre con pequeñas flores rojas. Tratando de hacer ver que se encontraba bien, que no existía la incomodidad.

La joven que había llamado su atención comenzó a llorar, pero sin embargo fue ignorada por todos. El pobre payaso se acerco a ella y le seco las lágrimas, sintiéndose abrumado por ver aquel hermoso rostro lleno de dolor.

—Estoy bien— dijo el payaso de manera calmada, mientras de su sombrero hacia salir más flores, y una la dejaba en las manos de joven.

Todos continuaron aplaudiendo, y aunque se tropezaba y caía, volvía y se levantaba, porque eso era parte de su trabajo, hacer a las personas reír.

* * *

El espectáculo finalizo y todos comenzaron a salir, menos ella, quien se dirigió a él aun con lágrimas en los ojos. El payaso la miro sorprendido, por intentar acercarse a él. _**Nuevamente.**_

—¿Po-po-or q-q-q-ué? — pregunto de manera pausada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas en forma brusca.

El payaso ladeo la cabeza para mostrar que no entendía la pregunta. La joven trato de regular su respiración, y tranquilizar su llanto. Tomo un poco de aire, y lo miro fijamente. Aun seguía aquella herida allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto

—Siempre— respondió rápido

—Estas mintiendo ¡¿Por qué no eres honesto?! — soltó la muchacha de manera furiosa mientras lo señalaba.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira— respondió, pero tan pronto lo hizo, la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

El payaso, un poco alterado por la situación, comenzó a hacer trucos de magia, pero el llanto no se detenía, trato de hacer malabares, pero tampoco llamaba su atención. Subió nuevamente en la pelota como hace unos años, pero cayo. La muchacha aumento su llanto. El payaso toco su cabeza sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué no se tranquilizaba?

De repente la muchacha lo abrazo de una manera cálida, trasmitiéndole todo aquel calor que durante años busco sentir. Ella no parecía querer separarse de él. Simplemente lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida. Los sollozos disminuyeron poco a poco. Y la tranquilidad invadió aquel lugar. Kagome se acerco a su oído, causándole un estremecimiento, trato de alejarla, pero ella se aferro a su cuello y se negaba a querer ceder.

—Muéstrame el rostro que ocultas tras esa mascara— hablo ella de manera delicada mientras se separaba de él, y extendía las manos a su rostro, en busca de separarlo de aquella tortura. El payaso quiso huir, pero la muchacha ya tenía la máscara en sus manos.

Tras aquel disfraz de ocultaba un joven de ojos dorados triste y un gesto que lucía vacio, la joven se mordió el labio y acaricio aquel rostro que por años soñó ver. Fue lento, y sintió como aquel joven se tensaba ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le temía? Inuyasha comenzó a sorber y los ojos se le pusieron aguados.

—Cuando te lastimes, solo llora— pronuncio ella con suavidad, haciendo que la primera lágrima, recorriera aquel rostro— Cuando te enojes, solo grita— y entonces aquel impasible rostro comenzó tener más lágrimas— todo eso es natural.

En su vida nadie la había dicho aquello, todos los aislaron a la soledad, tratándolo como un cualquiera, pero esa joven, pudo ver la tristeza de corazón, con solo mirarlo, no necesito conocerlo. Ella fue amable y compartió su sufrir llorando. Expreso sus sentimientos sin asustarse o asustarse. Lo había abrazado sin miedo. Y se sentía liberado, las lágrimas habían fluido sin permiso alguno, pero se sentía tranquilo, porque aquella chica no lo juzgaría.

Kagome lo volvió a abrazar, e Inuyasha sintió todo el amor que había pedido por mucho tiempo, se sentía libre.

—Gracias— pronuncio el correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

—Ya estarás bien, ya mejoraras— continuo— así no puedas sonreír—

—Tengo que hacerlo— comento el

—Ya no mientas de nuevo— le pidió ella— cuando no puedas soportarlo, llorare contigo— lo miro a los ojos, creando que los sentimientos de él se revolvieran

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto el

—Mi nombre es Kagome— le sonrió ella

—Mucho gusto, yo soy el paya…— ella lo miro de manera fría, lo cual lo hizo reír— mi nombre es Inuyasha.

—Es un gusto conocerte— le dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo.

Inuyasha la tomo con gusto y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, donde comenzaron a contarse muchas cosas. Y se sintió como cuando niño, como si regresara a esos días donde solo era el mismo, y no le tocaba ocultarse tras una fría mascara. Sintió como volvía a respirar, y sonrió, sintiéndose bien. Como si todo aquello fuera un simple acto de magia, sorprendiéndose, porque aquella chica pudiera ver el dolor escondido. Por ver aquel pobre payaso.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**¿Y que tal les ha parecido? ¿Fascinante? ¿Fea? ¿Se merece mucho tomates?¿Merece un epilogo?**

Espero saber sus opiniones en los **Reviews **que gustosamente leeré y responderé en otra ocasión, si hay una continuación, _Claro! _

Todos depende de los lectores.

**Matta ne!**

**14/01/2014**


End file.
